Redemption
by KingofFoxes
Summary: Sequel to Glass Soul. Seven years have passed, and an old friend is ready to make his... reintroductions. Rated for blood, guts and cussing.


A/N: Hello, oh loyal readers. 'Tis I, KingofFoxes, here tonight to present this story with the coveted "First of it's Kind" award. This is indeed, the first of my stories to be… a SEQUEL! Due to popular demand, this is the long-awaited continuation of "Glass Soul", which will not only be a sequel, but a multi-chapter effort! I hope to God that it will be on par with its predecessor. Well, here you go. Welcome to Redemption.

Redemption

**Prologue: Moonlight**

A ninja ran through the moonlit forest, dodging trees and vanishing in the shadows of the night. The full moon shone down from the cloudless sky, casting the forest in a pale glow. A smooth breeze rustled the trees, masking the fleeing ninja's presence. Behind him could be heard the sound of branches snapping, trees falling, and an immense evil aura permeated the undergrowth. The ninja increased the speed of his retreat. Whatever was following him was gaining fast. Over the past few years, there had been rumors of a monster inhabiting the woods, not far from Konohagakure; the illustrious "Village Hidden in the Leaves". The cracking and rustling behind him was getting louder and louder, the beast causing the disturbances was getting closer and closer with each passing second. The ninja dropped from the trees, and began sprinting along the rough-cut path towards the massive wooden gates. Sweat dripped from his brow and into his eyes like raindrops, and his breaths were forced and ragged. Still, whatever was behind him was gaining. After a while, the noises ceased, and he glanced back over his shoulder. He saw nothing more than the path that he had fled along. He sighed in relief and tuned back to the path ahead. A pair of crimson eyes leered at him through the shadowed path, glowing like fire in the shade. The creature approached, and the ninja saw that it wasn't a beast, but in fact a person, with orange rags clinging to its body, and long hair that fell behind it in an unkempt tumble of golden locks. The person approached his fallen prey, and stood tall over it, looking down on it's captive with a sickly amused expression.

"_You don't die yet_," The demon growled, it's voice harsh and guttural, like that of a beast imitating human speech, "_I need you to deliver a message for me… a very important one._" With that, the man was thrown high into the air, as if an invisible hand had reached from the heavens and lifted him with no effort. The ninja hurtled higher into the air, feeling like a puppet to the winds, a plaything of some greater force. Just as soon as the rise had started, it ceased, and the ninja found himself hurtling towards the ground, and his impending doom. As soon as he had resigned himself to his fate, he stopped, mere inches away from death. He whimpered, and the force released him. He saw the blonde figure stepping towards him. Quickly the ninja scuttled backward, until he could go no further. The red-eyed beast lunged forward, and slammed his hand into the ninja's stomach.

"_Nine-Sided Sealing Technique!_" He said, and a black spiral with nine sides, surrounded by inscriptions faded into existence on the ninja's stomach. The man screamed in pain, and the demon drew back its hand, gathering chakra at the tip of each of his fingers. He smashed his fingers around the original seal, and where his fingers touched a symbol would appear. "_Five point seal, Black Star Jutsu!_" He said, and a series of lines connected the symbols, forming first a pentagram surrounding the spiral, then a reversed star within it. The ninja fell backwards, unconscious, and the crimson-eyed man looked down on the unfortunate man. He heard a rustling in the trees and the sound of footsteps upon the forest floor, and he propped the ninja up against a tree.

"Nara… **NARA**!" Came the voices through the trees. The poor guy's teammates were getting closer and closer by the second. The blonde looked down at the unconscious nin and vanished into the canopy of a nearby tree. Within moments another blonde, and a large boy came into view.

'_Deliver my message… Shikamaru._' The man whispered as he watched Ino and Chouji hefting their lazy teammate between them. '_Because if you don't,_' The small group vanished from the clearing, and the demon dropped from the trees, '_There'll be hell to pay._' Overhead, the clouds gathered, and the rain started to fall.

- - - - - - -

A/N: So, whatt'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I have to thank Distrikt-Sikx, The Unknown Alias, KiraraKat, Archangel630, and all the others who gave me the inspiration that made this story possible. That's all for now though, so see you next time.

KingofFoxes


End file.
